Poem Solo
'''Princess Poem Sabine Victoria Solo '''is a 2016 introduced character. Poem is known as the first cross verse, being the daughter of jedi normal girl Grimms Solo and pilot smuggler Han Solo. The eldest Solo child, Poem is cherry and happy, but like her parents, she is a bad-ass person a certain nack for adventure and danger. Character Personality Poem is very bubbly, excited, and I guess hyper. She seems like she is always one a weak sugar rush. She always has a smile on her face, cake in her hand, and some weird and annoying topic to blabber on. Poem is also hard to the core, like her mother and father. Kicking ass her a hobby for her that she is just great at. Appearance Poem has a short dirty brown hair, brown eyes, and a tan-ish skin. Skills Despite the quote at the top of her page, Poem is acturly a fairly welled trained pilot, mostly from her mother. Po also owns a lightsaber and a gun, which she is also fairly welled trained with. History TBA Relationships Family Han Solo Poem's kick ass father is the one and only- Han Solo. Poem is defiantly a daddies girl, and being an only child for quite some time meant that besides her mother, it was sometimes just him and her. The relationship with each other is very strong, and Poem Grimms Solo Grimms is Poem's carefree mom- something Poem likes about her. Her mom doesn't care most of the time what she does, so "Mom didn't mind" was a common excuse for Poem. Poem is basically just Grimms really, mostly because jedi "trainer" was basicly "Hey your dad isn't here lets blow something up with the force. Luke-Tyler Solo Poem's first little brother, Luke-Tyler was that chill dude who seemed to make a lot of noise to Poem. TBA Leia-Rose Solo "YASS FINALLY A SISTER" Those were the words going threw Poem's head. While yes, she got a sister, she didn't the sister she wanted... Leia-Rose seemed like a sassy princess to Poem, and thats not how she roles Ben Solo (Kylo Ren) Poem was quite older then Ben when he was born, but Poem and Ben were like two peas in a pod. Sure, Ben was annoying sometimes but Poem still loved her baby brother and was over protective. When her brother turned, for one of very few times her eyes teared up. Friends TBA. I'm guessing Bridgette Doctor and Chewbacca. Tsk. Romance Welp. Outfits TBA Notes * Is based off Grimms' EAH Oc, Princess Poem daughter of Sweet Rhyme * This Poem happened when sabine wanted pythe in her game.... * Poem's current occopation? Being a pilot. I'm pretty sure she is also a smuggler.... * Poem's middle name, Sabine, is obviously from her moms friend ** Grimms expects something back * Po's other middle name, Victoria, comes from the real grimms IRL best friend. * Poem's evil counter part is... Darth Tochter? ** Welp, her mothers evil counter part is Darth Vader. And Poem is the eldest Solo child, so she has an evil counter part. Her mothers evil counter part was darth vader, so Darth Tochter? Category:Females Category:Cross Verse Category:Star Wars Verse Category:Reality Verse Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Major Category:Solos Category:Skywalkers Category:Princesses